La Grande Aventure LEGO
La Grande Aventure LEGO est un film qui sortira au cinéma aux États-Unis le 7 février 2014 et en France le 19 février 2014. Synopsis Emmet, petit personnage banal et conventionnel, que l'on prend par erreur pour un être extraordinaire, capable de sauver le monde. Il se retrouve entraîné, parmi d'autres, dans un périple des plus mouvementés, dans le but de mettre hors d'état de nuire un redoutable despote. Mais le pauvre Emmet n'est absolument pas prêt à relever un tel défi ! Casting Version originale *Chris Pratt - Emmet *Will Ferrell - Lord Business *Elizabeth Banks - Cool-Tag (Wyldstyle) *Will Arnett - Batman *Nick Offerman - Barbe d'Acier (MetalBeard) *Alison Brie - UniKitty *Charlie Day - Benny (Benny the Space Guy) *Liam Neeson - Méchant Flic (Bad Cop) *Morgan Freeman - Vitruvius *Channing Tatum - Superman *Jonah Hill - Green Lantern *Cobie Smulders - Wonder Woman Version française *Arnaud Ducret - Emmet *Tal - Cool-Tag Personnages The LEGO Movie BA-Emmet.jpg|Emmet The LEGO Movie BA-Lord Business.jpg|Lord Business The LEGO Movie Présentation-President Business.jpg|Président Business The LEGO Movie BA-Cool-Tag.jpg|Cool-Tag The LEGO Movie BA-Batman.jpg|Batman The LEGO Movie Présentation-Metal Beard.jpg|Barbe d'Acier The LEGO Movie BA-Uni-Kitty.jpg|UniKitty The LEGO Movie BA-Benny.jpg|Benny The LEGO Movie BA-Méchant flic.jpg|Méchant Flic The LEGO Movie BA-Vitruvius.jpg|Vitruvius The LEGO Movie BA-Superman.jpg|Superman The LEGO Movie BA-Green Lantern.jpg|Green Lantern The LEGO Movie BA-Wonder Woman.jpg|Wonder Woman Bande originale La bande originale du film a été composée par Mark Mothersbaugh. Le titre principal Everything Is AWESOME!!! (Tout est super génial) a été entendu lors des bandes annonces et il est possible de l'écouter sur Just Jared. thumb thumb #Everything Is AWESOME!!! - Tegan and Sara featuring The Lonely Island #Prologue - Mark Mothersbaugh #Emmett's Morning - Mark Mothersbaugh #Emmett Falls In Love - Mark Mothersbaugh #Escape - Mark Mothersbaugh #Into The Old West - Mark Mothersbaugh #Wildstyle Explains - Mark Mothersbaugh #Emmett's Mind - Mark Mothersbaugh #The Transformation - Mark Mothersbaugh #Saloons And Wagons - Mark Mothersbaugh #Batman - Mark Mothersbaugh #Middle Zealand - Mark Mothersbaugh #Cloud Cuckooland And Ben The Spaceman - Mark Mothersbaugh #Emmett's Speech - Mark Mothersbaugh #Submarines And Metal Beard - Mark Mothersbaugh #Requiem For Cuckooland - Mark Mothersbaugh #Reaching The Kragle - Mark Mothersbaugh #Emmett's Plan - Mark Mothersbaugh #The Truth - Mark Mothersbaugh #Wildstyle Leads - Mark Mothersbaugh Galerie The LEGO Movie 2.jpg The LEGO Movie.jpg The LEGO Movie Poster SDCC 2013.jpg|link=Emmet The LEGO Movie Poster Emmet.jpg|link=Emmet The LEGO Movie Poster Lord Business.jpg|link=Lord Business The LEGO Movie Poster Wyldstyle.jpg|link=Cool-Tag The LEGO Movie Poster Batman.jpg|link=Batman The LEGO Movie Poster Benny.jpg|link=Benny The LEGO Movie Poster Vitruvius.jpg|link=Vitruvius The LEGO Movie1.jpg The LEGO Movie2.jpg The LEGO Movie Benny.jpg|link=Benny The LEGO Movie Emmet.jpg|link=Emmet The LEGO Movie Good Cop Bad Cop.jpg|link=Méchant Flic The LEGO Movie Benny 2.png|link=Benny The LEGO Movie Batman.png|link=Batman The LEGO Movie President Business.png|link=Lord Business The LEGO Movie Good Cop.png|link=Méchant Flic The LEGO Movie 2.png The LEGO Movie MetalBeard.png|link=Barbe d'Acier The LEGO Movie Emmet 2.png|link=Emmet The LEGO Movie Good Cop Bad Cop 2.png|link=Méchant Flic The LEGO Movie Wyldstyle.png|link=Cool-Tag The LEGO Movie Vitruvius.png|link=Vitruvius The LEGO Movie Emmet 3.png|link=Emmet The LEGO Movie President Business 2.png|link=Lord Business The LEGO Movie Emmet Good Cop President Business Wyldstyle.png The LEGO Movie UniKitty.png|link=UniKitty The LEGO Movie Good Cop Bad Cop 3.png|link=Méchant Flic The LEGO Movie Lord Business.png|link=Lord Business The LEGO Movie Emmet 4.png|link=Emmet The LEGO Movie Larry.png|link=Larry le Barista The LEGO Movie Wyldstyle 2.png|link=Cool-Tag The LEGO Movie Superman.png|link=Superman The LEGO Movie Octan.png|link=Président Business The LEGO Movie Supermèche.jpg|link=Superman|"Comme Superman, faites-vous une SUPERMÈCHE avant de sortir." The LEGO Movie Battitude.jpg|link=Batman|"Partagez si, comme Batman, vous avez la BATTITUDE !" The LEGO Movie Spaceman.jpg|link=Benny|"Benny, ça plane pour lui !" The LEGO Movie Illuminé.jpg|link=Vitruvius|"Il est puissant, il est sage, il est Vitruvius ! Il peut aussi servir de lampe de chevet." The LEGO Movie Jaunesse dorée.jpg|link=Cool-Tag|"Lucy, avec sa plastique de rêve, elle fait partie de la jaunesse dorée." The LEGO Movie Spécial.jpg|link=Emmet|"Emmet, il ne le savait pas mais il est Le Spécial." Vidéos VF et VOST= La grande aventure Lego en 3D - Bande Annonce - VOST|Bande annonce VOST (19 juin 2013) La Grande Aventure Lego - Bande annonce 2 - VF|Bande annonce 2 VF (22 juillet 2013) La Grande Aventure Lego - Bande annonce 2 - VOST|Bande annonce 2 VOST (22 juillet 2013) The LEGO Movie Official Teaser Trailer Belgique|Bande annonce VF Belgique (30 octobre 2013) La Grande Aventure LEGO - Bande Annonce Officielle VF|Bande annonce VF (31 octobre 2013) La Grande Aventure LEGO - Bande Annonce Officielle VOST|Bande annonce VOST (14 novembre 2013) La Grande Aventure LEGO Bande annonce finale VF|Bande annonce VF (12 décembre 2013) La Grande Aventure LEGO Le rassemblement|Le rassemblement (23 janvier 2014) La Grande Aventure LEGO Le Spécial|Le spécial (23 janvier 2014) La Grande Aventure LEGO Le destin|Le destin (23 janvier 2014) La Grande Aventure LEGO Super génial|Super génial (23 janvier 2014) La Grande Aventure LEGO - Bande Annonce TAL et Arnaud Ducret|Bande annonce VF Arnaud Ducret et Tal (24 janvier 2014) La Grande Aventure LEGO Girl's Power|Girl's Power (29 janvier 2014) La Grande Aventure LEGO La meilleure des équipes|La meilleure des équipes (31 janvier 2014) |-| VO= The LEGO Movie - Official Main Trailer HD Official LEGO trailer - Moments Worth Paying For @ FindAnyFilm The LEGO Movie - TV Spot 1 HD|Spot TV 1 The LEGO Movie - TV Spot 2 HD|Spot TV 2 The LEGO Movie - TV Spot 3 HD|Spot TV 3 The LEGO Movie - TV Spot 4 HD|Spot TV 4 The LEGO Movie - "Behind the Bricks" Featurette|Behind the Bricks The LEGO Movie - "Man of Plastic" Featurette HD|Man of Plastic The LEGO Movie Who Are You|Who are you The LEGO Movie All Sizes|All sizes The LEGO Movie This Man|This man The LEGO Movie Girl Power|Girl Power The LEGO Movie Awesome|Awesome The LEGO Movie Behind The Bricks|Behind the Bricks The LEGO Movie Unlikely Heroes|Unlikely Heroes The LEGO Movie Greatest Team|Greatest Team The LEGO Movie Man of Plastic International|Man of Plastic The LEGO Movie - "Fate" TV Spot - Official Warner Bros.|Fate The LEGO Movie - Chinese New Year HD|Chinese New Year The LEGO Movie - "I'm Batman" Clip|I'm Batman The LEGO Movie - "Everything is Awesome" Clip|Everything is Awesome The LEGO Movie - "Lord Business" Clip|Lord Business The LEGO Movie - "Good Morning" Clip|Good Morning The LEGO Movie - "Cloud Cuckoo Land" Clip|Cloud Cuckoo Land The LEGO Movie -"We Are Entering Your Mind" Clip|We Are Entering Your Mind The LEGO Movie - "You're The One The Prophecy Spoke Of" Clip|You're The One The Prophecy Spoke Of The LEGO Movie - "Isn't There Supposed To Be a Good Cop" Clip|Isn't There Supposed To Be a Good Cop The LEGO Movie - "What if We Went Underwater" Clip|What if We Went Underwater The Lego Movie (2014) - Clip Where Could We Go Where We Won't Be Found?|Where Could We Go Where We Won't Be Found? |-| Personnages= The LEGO Movie - Meet Emmet|Emmet The LEGO Movie - Meet Wyldstyle|Cool-Tag The LEGO Movie - Meet President Business|Président Business The LEGO Movie - Meet Metal Beard|Barbe d'Acier The LEGO Movie - Meet Batman|Batman Batman annonce La Grande Aventure LEGO - Le Film|Batman |-| Doubleurs= The LEGO Movie - Elizabeth Banks "Everything is Awesome" HD|Elizabeth Banks (Cool-Tag) The LEGO Movie - Will Arnett is Batman HD|Will Arnet (Batman) Liens externes *Site The LEGO Movie sur LEGO.fr *Site The LEGO Movie sur Warner Bros *Facebook La Grande Aventure LEGO *Twitter The LEGO Movie *Google+ The LEGO Movie *Youtube The LEGO Movie *Tumblr The LEGO Movie en:The LEGO Movie de:The LEGO Movie pl:LEGO Przygoda Catégorie:La Grande Aventure LEGO Catégorie:Films